


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - America, Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Surfers, California, Depressed Lee Taeyong, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Lifeguard Doyoung, Los Angeles, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Moving In Together, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric, Nct 127 OT10, Slice of Life, Suicidal Taeyong, ot10 - Freeform, radio host jaehyun, radio host johnny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26393320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Mark Lee, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Kim Jungwoo/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Moon Taeil/Nakamoto Yuta, NCT 127 Ensemble/NCT 127 Ensemble
Kudos: 2





	Untitled

**4:23 PM**

_Well,today has been really uneventful so far._

Doyoung sighed as he sat in his lifeguard stand,which is where he's been for the past couple of hours. _God,I'm really bored._ He thought to himself. _I wish that I had something to do right now._

(Be careful what you wish for.)


End file.
